The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, semiconductor devices having a phase change memory portion.
An integrated circuit (IC) is formed by creating one or more devices (e.g., circuit components) on a semiconductor substrate using a fabrication process. As fabrication processes and materials improve, semiconductor device geometries have continued to decrease in size since such devices were first introduced several decades ago. However, the reduction in size of device geometries introduces new challenges that need to be overcome.
Phase change material used in some memory devices (“phase change memory devices”), generally exhibits two phases (also called “states”): amorphous and crystalline. The amorphous state of the phase change material generally exhibits greater resistivity than the crystalline state. The state of the phase change material may be selectively changed by a stimulation, such as an electrical stimulation. Such electrical stimulation may be applied, for example, by supplying an amount of current through an electrode or heating element in contact with the phase change material.
Phase change memory devices are a promising technology for next generation non-volatile memory because of good performance, endurance, and scalability. However, one of the obstacles of phase change memory devices is the energy leakage associated with the heating element, which leads to inefficiencies and degradation of device performance. Therefore, a need exists for a phase change memory device and method of making the same with improved thermal isolation or energy loss prevention.